


web-slinger (derogatory)

by yujinsverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, cw // mentions of vomit, hyuck had a knitting phase, yangyang my beloved im so sorry, yukhei works at a laundromat and its great for everyone involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujinsverse/pseuds/yujinsverse
Summary: There are three things to note about this situation.1. This is not his freshly laundered prom suit.2. This is the tacky spandex suit worn by local superhero Spiderman.3. Yangyang is not Spiderman.So, these three things considered, why is he holding the stupid spandex suit worn by none other than Spiderman himself?Yangyang wonders if he's entitled to financial compensation for this.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	web-slinger (derogatory)

_ It starts like this. _

_ Yangyang glides into the gym, ducking past couples and waving at friends, doing his best not to get smacked in the face with a balloon. Prom started what—half an hour ago—and the gymnasium is already packed to the brim. Not that it matters to him, though, because there’s only one thing that matters now that he’s arrived and that thing is Mark Lee, who stands alone in a corner, staring at a piece of paper like it just killed his nonexistent dog or something. _

_ “Brooding isn't a good look on you, you know.” _

_ Mark’s head snaps up, and he crumples the paper into a ball, stuffing it in his suit pocket. He looks nervous, now, like any minute someone’s going to drop through the ceiling and punch him. _

_ “You good bro?” _

_ “Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m uh, I’m fine. Shit, watch out!” _

_ Mark reaches out and pulls Yangyang close to his right as a girl throws up on the floor right where he had been standing seconds prior. Gross. _

_ “Oh fuck, thanks, dude. You sure you’re alright, though?” _

_ Mark grimaces, pulls him back away from the puking girl towards the punch table. He seems so off, so unlike his normal, endearingly awkward self that it’s honestly starting to make Yangyang worry. _

_ “I think we should break up.” _

_ Yangyang suddenly is faced with the urge to run far, far away and never come back. He wants to scream and also cry and maybe shake Mark back and forth like a cloth in the wind and scream “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE”.  _

_ Yangyang frowns a little at the last thought. Ten is rubbing off on him. _

_ “Oh,” he says instead because he's eloquent like that. “I should get going, then.” _

_ “Yangyang-” _

_ He hears someone gasp, a warning given seconds too late, and his back suddenly feels very wet and also kinda sticky. He definitely needs to get out of here. _

_ “See you on Monday, Mark.” He sighs, trying to smile, though there's no way it's fooling anybody, and then he's walking back out the gym doors and into the parking lot before Mark can utter another word. _

“So yeah, prom was great.”

Yukhei grimaces, reaching behind the laundromat counter to retrieve a box of Starburst’s, which Yangyang gladly takes a handful of.

“That sucks, Yangie, that's so shitty of Mark. At least the punch didn't stain too badly?”

Yangyang feels a sudden surge of appreciation for Yukhei’s constant optimism. Also his tendency to keep candy at the laundromat front desk in case of crying children or unfortunate breakups. Yukhei's the best.

“Yeah,” He sighs, unwrapping a red Starburst (the best kind) and shoving it in his mouth, “Think I can skip school on Monday and like, stay here or something?”

Yukhei laughs, reaching forward to ruffle his hair with his ridiculously large hands. It feels nice, and he wonders if he can date Yukhei instead. Then he remembers Yukhei's dating Renjun who would probably deck him if he even thought about dating Yukhei and ultimately decides against it.

“Kun would kill us both if I let you do that and I happen to be particularly fond of living so I think I'll have to pass.”

The dryer begins beeping, and Yangyang reluctantly pulls himself from the counter to go retrieve his suit, shoving it haphazardly into his bag despite Yukhei’s cries of despair. He’s lucky that he thought to bring a change of clothes with him, even if it was because he had hoped to go do something fun with his now ex-boyfriend. Life’s a bitch.

“Thanks for letting me cry about prom. And for feeding me.”

“I don’t think giving you a Starburst to keep you from crying again counts as feeding you but hey, glad it helped.”

Yukhei grins at him, waving goodbye as Yangyang swings his bag over one shoulder and pushes open the laundromat door, the whale bell ringing cheerfully.  _ When did they get a whale bell? _ He opens his mouth to ask, but he smacks face-first into some guy in a Vancouver hoodie with his face hidden in the shadows.

“Fuck, sorry dude, I didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s fine,” stranger mumbles, “could you like, move, you're blocking the doorway.”

Yangyang blinks, slowly picking up his bag and stepping fully out of the laundromat door and into the street, cold night air making him shiver. Stranger pushes past him into the laundromat without giving him a second look, and Yangyang just lets him, dumbfounded.

His stomach growls and he groans, pulling his coat around him and beginning to start back home with his bag clasped firmly in his left hand. His parents aren’t home, which means he can get away with ordering a large pizza, eating it all, and then blasting Driver’s License as he cries over his breakup. Not how he expected to end his day but hey, at least he gets pizza.

The door creaks open as he manages to finally get the right key from his Pokémon lanyard on his third try. He kicks it open with one foot, hands occupied with hiding every Spotify playlist he's ever made for Mark since he's pretty certain there's no way he'll be able to delete them now without crying.

He goes to throw his bag down on the table but stops when he sees a note from his Mom.

_ Hang the suit up when you get home or else >:( _

_ \- love, mom _

In typical Yangyang fashion, he groans and makes a show of dragging his feet up the stairs to his bedroom, where Polaroids of him and Mark seem to taunt him.

“This is humiliating,” He groans to no one in particular. “I'm never dating a man again.”

Throwing his closet door open and grabbing a spare hanger, he flops onto his bed and pulls open the bag, expecting his suit.

There are three things to note about this situation.

  1. This is not his freshly laundered prom suit.
  2. This _is_ the tacky spandex suit worn by local superhero Spiderman.
  3. Yangyang is not Spiderman.



So, these three things considered, why is he holding the stupid spandex suit worn by none other than Spiderman himself?

Yangyang wonders if he's entitled to financial compensation for this.

Cautiously, he reaches for the bag he had thought was his. It looks the same, a small woven bag made of soft lilac wool from when Donghyuck was going through his knitting phase. He flips it over and feels something very unpleasant simmer in his gut. 

His bag has two small letter y’s on the bottom for Yangyang. This bag has an ML on the bottom which he just  _ knows _ stands for Mark Lee.

Yangyang throws the bag across the room and screams.

Is it pathetic? Fuck yeah. Does he really care anymore? No.

Yangyang, now sprawled on the floor, considers his options. He can pretend this never happened, text Mark about it, or go find Mark, exchange clothes, and maybe slap him for being an ass.

Yangyang picks number three.

-

The night air is even colder now, as he sprints back to the laundromat. He knows Mark, and if he wants to find the older, going back and starting at the laundromat is his best decision.

He's about halfway there when someone grabs him and he's pulled back into a shady alleyway that's probably very unhygienic.

“Please tell me you have my suit.”

Yangyang feels like he's about to faint. Mark fucking Lee has him pressed against the dirty alleyway wall, and he's leaning in very, very close. So close that if Yangyang had any less self-control than he already doesn't have, he would probably be kissing Mark.

“You mean that spandex monstrosity?”

Mark pouts, looking equal parts offended and downright petulant. Yangyang would be lying if he said it wasn't oddly endearing. 

“It's not a monstrosity! Hyuck said-”

“Hyuck is a dirty, scheming liar.”

“Can I please just get my suit back?” Mark groans, “Johnny is gonna kill me if I don't get back before curfew.”

Yangyang frowns, pretending to think long and hard about his next course of action. Mark sighs, impatiently running a hand through his hair and  _ shit _ that's hot. Mark is hot. Yangyang wants to kiss Mark.

“One condition.”

Mark whips his head to look back at Yangyang so fast he wonders how his head didn't snap off. He's giving him coochie eyes, Yangyang realizes, and considering his track record it’s going to result in a very sloppy make-out session or them cuddling back at Mark's place. Fuck.

“Tell me why you broke up with me.”

Yangyang doesn't even realize what he's said until the words are hanging in the air, Mark's mouth hangs wide open, and he looks like he's just been slapped. Yangyang wonders if it's too late to laugh awkwardly and play it off. It probably is.

“Did you read the paper?”

“The paper?”

“Yeah, it was in the bag with my suit. Did you not read it?”

“Does it look like I did?”

“Touché,” Mark sighs, “Do you want the long answer or the short one?”

“The short one?”

“Some old rich dude is mad I stopped his groupies or whatever from robbing a bank and wants you like, dead or something as payback.”

Yangyang blinks very slowly. Then he blinks again. And again.

“You're taking this surprisingly well,” Mark comments, watching Yangyang continue to blink like an idiot.

“How does—why does he want me dead, what does that even have to do with you dumping me?”

Mark’s ears go cherry red and he fiddles with his thumbs, looking anywhere but Yangyang. It’s probably a good thing, because if he was looking at Yangyang there's a 90% chance he would lose all functionality and do something stupid like kiss the boy who dumped him less than three hours ago.

“Thought if I broke up with you he would leave you alone. Didn’t want you getting hurt because I was stupid and like, tried playing Batman or something.”

“That’s fucking adorable but what does it have to do with a paper?”

Mark squeaks—he honest to God  _ squeaks _ at that and Yangyang finds his self-control is slipping rapidly. 

“It—the paper was a note from him from a few weeks ago telling me that if I didn’t stop what I was doing he would like, kidnap you or something.”

Yangyang starts blinking again. It’s strangely calming.

“Dude are you okay? Is there like, something in your eye?”

“My eyes are fine, thank you. Did you say he was gonna kidnap me?”

“I mean that's what the note said? If you had brought it you could've read it for yourself but-”

Mark stops abruptly, turning to face the other end of the alleyway and pulling Yangyang slightly behind him.  _ That's fucking hot,  _ his stupid little rat brain supplies. Yangyang agrees.

Mark extends out a hand and some string-like thing shoots from it, shooting into the dark and apparently hitting something if the strangled yell that arises is real and not pre-recorded or something. Yangyang doesn't think it is.

Two men in perfectly pressed black suits emerge and Yangyang can say with full confidence that this is definitely not pre-recorded. It is, however, fucking terrifying.

Mark does the thing with the string again, and the two men get slammed into the alley walls, stuck there by what Yangyang can only describe as a spider web. They struggle frantically, and the webs begin to loosen as they squirm.

"Mark," Yangyang gulps, "I don't think this is gonna end well."

“Probably not." Mark agrees, "Now wrap your arms around my waist and don’t let go."

Yangyang does as told, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist and holding on as tight as he can. He hears the sound of another web and then he's in the fucking air, screeching in absolute terror as the alleyway melts away behind them and Mark laughs.

The sun is setting overhead as the clouds melt away into a blur of soft purples and pinks and Mark is laughing and their flying, which should terrify Yangyang but it doesn't because he knows that Mark won't drop him, and he feels more at home wrapped around the older as he pulls them through the sky with an almost practiced ease than he has in a while. 

Mark smells like freshly cleaned laundry, and Yangyang is so stupidly in love with him it aches but he can't seem to care anymore so he laughs with Mark and they glide through the sky of New York with Yangyang wrapped tight around Mark, still holding the stupid spandex suit of his nightmares in one hand.

Mark lands them on an empty rooftop, and Yangyang flops down onto the floor with a groan, throwing the suit at Mark's face. He catches it with a soft laugh and sits down right beside Yangyang, looking at him with a fond smile that only serves to remind him of how hopelessly in love he is. 

"That was fucking crazy."

Mark looks surprised, almost like he'd expected Yangyang to start screaming or pass out on the spot. It's ridiculously endearing, and he reaches out to grab Mark's left hand and entwine it with his right.

"Does this mean you're not mad?"

"Dude, how could I be mad about that? My boyfriend is fucking Spiderman, are you kidding me?"

They both freeze at that, and Yangyang suddenly remembers that Mark isn't his boyfriend anymore. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but then Mark's leaning in and he's kissing him, and Yangyang is kissing him back until they're pulling apart and gasping for air.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends again?" 

"Only if you want us to be."

Yangyang thinks that he's never wanted anything more than that.

-

“Come onnnn, please?”

“No.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun!”

“I’m not doing that again. No way.”

“But it was so fun-“

“You screamed right in my ear the entire time. I’m going deaf as we speak.”

“You suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> id like 2 thank the dream i had abt xuxi working at a laundromat, the spider sitting on the face of my neo zone poster mark i threw 3 notebooks at in terror, nd my yangyang pc who watched my descent into madness as i wrote this web-slinger (derogatory) wouldnt b possible without u
> 
> //also ly my beloved tysm for giving me the title ur so good ily <33


End file.
